Heaven and hell falling part one
by Jack-Frost's-Snow-Angel
Summary: Laughing Jack and slenderman's daughter are fighting a war with the angels but what happens if heaven AND hell both fall?


Heaven and hell falling part one

I ran faster then I even thought I could mange. I just HAD to get out of this sick, twisted place that the sick, twisted owner called a carnival. How did I even end up here in the first place? I couldn't remember anything except my name and a few things about myself. But nothing important like my birthday or address all I knew is that my name was Raven Slender and my favorite colors were black and red. I kept running until I couldn't run any longer I stopped in front of a demented merry-go-round but _THIS _was like a gory-go-round. I heard his insane psychopathic laugh from what I could tell; he was close thinking quickly I jumped inside a nearby booth slightly peeking over the edge with my jet black hair I easily blended in. I heard footsteps and a quiet chuckle he slowly stopped in front of my hiding spot I looked up that was when I saw him, Laughing Jack he was leaning over the edge looking straight into to my crimson eyes. His ghost white skin and matted black hair hung down to his shoulders. He had piercing blue eyes surrounded by dark black rings. His twisted smile revealed a row of sharp jagged teeth. He wore a black leather jacket and a red t-shirt with "laugh" on it in black letters, grey jeans and red low-rise converse shoes His body itself was grotesque, his long arms hanging down past his waist and the way he was poised made him look almost boneless, like a ragdoll and yet he stood there towering over me making me feel small and helpless which at that point I really was. I saw something out of the corner of my eye I let my eyes dart over there it was an old wooden baseball bat I was grinning wildly in my head. _Wait….you're gonna have to be quicker than him Raven...Can you do it?..._I thought I wasn't sure if I could do it. Then my body disobeyed me I jumped for it. He obviously hadn't expected me to have done that because he didn't react immediately. I had the baseball bat in my hands before he even jumped I quickly swung it hitting him in the head that was when I realized that the bat was a INFLATABLE bat he laughed

"Now now, you didn't honestly think that there would be a baseball bat in a _CARNIVAL _right?" he asked me. His voice, it just made me _SICK_. I yelled and started hitting him repeatedly. After a while he started to get angry "Raven will you stop it?!" he yelled I backed up still holding the toy

"H-h-how do you know my name?" I asked cautiously he looked at me funny like I should know how he knew me

"Wait do you mean you don't remember me...or this place?." He asked me I stared at him trying to remember him I got this feeling that he had been very important to me at one point. I had never realized what I was wearing it looked like his outfit only I had a black skirt and black and grey striped thigh-highs and red Mary-Jane shoes. This was too much for me to take in but somehow I managed to. "Wait here.." he said before running off. _Great now I'm in this creepy place... _I thought I felt a pang of relief when I saw him coming back towards me he was carrying someone and a second figure ran next to him this one was a little shorter a little bit skinnier. He came up to me holding a small red bundle and a young girl stood next to him. She had short spiky black hair and blue eyes with crimson swirls in them she looked around 11 or 12. He held out the small bundle to me. I nearly had a heart attack when it moved realizing that there was a baby in the blanket a little boy he looked like me. But only with the same piercing blue eyes….as…..laughing…..Jack. _Wait….WHAT?! _I thought Jack looked at me like he was expecting something

"Well do you remember anything?" he asked I shook my head and he let out a sigh, then I saw a gleam of hope pass through his eyes "Victoria come here please." He said to the little girl she walked up she wore the same thing as me but without the jacket and her skirt was more of a tutu she looked up at me

"Are you alright momma?" she asked me she seemed incredibly mature for her age. I looked up at Jack who gestured for me to respond to her I crouched down to her height

"No, Victoria momma is not ok she's losing her mind..." Jack face-palmed and shook his head I glared up at him he gave me a look that said "that's not something you say to a 12-year old girl" I stood

"Good point..." I sighed the baby I held in my arms started to cry I panicked "What do I do?!" I wailed Jack took the child from me and started to snuggle him. The child wasn't afraid of Jack and now…neither was I. I watched him as he handled the now sleeping infant I looked around a pang of pure panic going through me when I saw Victoria under the Ferris wheel reaching for a balloon which had gotten stuck and the seat was coming back around….that would crush her! I ran over getting there just in time to push her out of the way and front flip into the oncoming seat I rode all the way around until I was close enough to the ground to jump down. I ran over to Victoria

"Look at me honey are you hurt?" I asked her in a panicky voice she looked up at me her eyes were wide and wet I clutched her to me "Don't cry sweetheart..." I crooned to her gently rocking her. I looked over to Jack who was tense staring at something in the distance. I looked where he was looking seeing someone running towards us. It was a man he had on a white sweatshirt _Wait….isn't that Jeff?_ I thought unsure of how I remembered that name.

"What do you want Jeff?" I heard Jack ask him in a _VERY_ angry voice. Jeff was walking towards me and Victoria he had a knife in his hand. I put Victoria behind me and stood to my full height ready to fight if I had to. But Jack handed me the baby and stood protectively in front of me and the kids. I handed the baby to Victoria. Jeff knocked Jack out of his way and lunged at me with his knife poised ready to stab me. I spun around kicking him in his chest he had dropped his knife. I picked it up and walked towards him he laughed

"Good you still remember how to fight…" he said to me I stopped did he know me too?

"You've could've called ahead Jeff..." Jack deadpanned Jeff stood a brushed himself off quickly

"Where's the fun in that?" he asked Jack I was getting _REALLY _confused now. There was large gust of wind and lots of fog after the fog cleared out I saw a man in a black suit he had no face and four black tentacles seemed to come out of his back _No…I'm so scared…but it's like I've been paralyzed NO! NO! I HAVE TO GET AWAY!..._ I thought

"Raven! Snap out of it my child! For you are of no use to me dead." I felt my ability to move come back "Now, is it true that you have your memory erased?" he asked me

"Y-yes I believe so…" I trembled he started to walk closer to me I started to shake even more

"Raven my child you have never had any reason to fear me…" he stopped in front of me I looked up into his expressionless face uncertainly that was when I started to feel the darkness seep back into me this is what had made me lose my memory the first time and I wasn't about to let it happen again I put my hands up to the sides of my head and screamed

"NO! . .HEAD! NO!" I dropped to my knees sobbing the darkness gone now I had regained control of my mind, my body and my memory's I stood and ran to Jack "I missed you SO much!" I sobbed in his shoulder he hugged me tightly

"I've missed you too…" he told me

"I hate happy endings..." Jeff sighed and walked off I bolted after him and hugged him happily

"I missed you too big brother!" Jeff grinned and hugged me back humming something to himself before he said

"I've missed you too little sis…" he sighed and put his head on my shoulder and second man came running up he had an average male height and of somewhat burly build. He had medium-short dark brown hair which is messy. He wore a distinctive looking jacket and a white mask. The mask is pure white and in the shape of an androgynous if slightly effeminate human face. The lips and the areas around the eyes are blacked out and raised eyebrows are penciled on.

"Is she back to normal?" he asked in a quiet voice Jeff nodded

"She sure is Masky!" Jeff said happily "Now get on in this hug!" Masky wrapped his arms around me

"Good to have you back little sis…" he said as he hugged me tightly I sighed happily Jack came over a joined our hug along with my dad who I remembered was the SlenderMan

"Raven are you ready to come home now?" my father asked me Jack backed up out of the hug he looked angry

"What are you talking about?! She is home!" my dad stepped out of the hug now too he seemed mad now too

"This place is not a home!" my dad yelled at him "This is a demented playground for demented children!" I heard Jack growl

"So are you saying that _MY _children also your _GRANDCHILREN _are _DEMENTED?!" _Jack asked him his voice was scaring me it had became more demonic now. I felt that even _I _couldn't stop him now I just backed up behind Masky who seemed to be the adult of my two brothers and in a flash of black Jack went for my dad's throat I gasped

"JACK NO! _STOP!" _ I screamed desperately hoping that he would stop which he did and I let out a sigh of relief I went to go to him but Masky and Jeff both stopped me

"Let him calm down Raven…." Jeff told me "You may be immortal but Jack's the only one who can kill you so stay here…" I looked at my brother in disbelief but stepped back. Jack panted a little bit. Masky moved his arm

"Don't listen to Jeff, go to Jack, he needs you…" I hugged my oldest brother and ran to Jack wrapping my arms around his neck and hugging him as tight as I could he hugged me back burrowing his face in my neck. Slowly he wrapped his arms around me holding me to his chest. I could feel Jeff watching us, knife drawn ready to attack if needed I glared at him. He shrugged and slid his knife into his sweatshirt pocket. I backed away from Jack as a cloaked figure approached us his cloak was black with a blue inside he had his hood pulled up so I couldn't see his face I looked at him for a while more until I recalled who he was. He finally spoke

" Raven, Lord Zalgo needs you in the Under-Realm it's quite urgent." I looked up at Jack cautiously

"Did he say what for ShadowLurker?" I asked

"The angels have declared war and we're losing, he thinks you can turn it around for us …." He responded I froze until glee took over me

"Alright…do you have my uniform?" I asked him. He nodded and handed me a crimson cloak and a black suit I went to change coming back I saw Jack staring at me

"Raven don't go please, don't fight this war…" Jack begged me I looked at him and sighed

"I have to Jack...I'm sorry…" I said and with that I hugged him and ran off into the darkness with ShadowLurker unsure about the war and how they thought _I_ could help. After a while we came to the gate and quickly transferred to the Under-Realm crowds of monsters ran to us I heard murmurs and gasps

"ShadowDweller is back!" I heard somebody say following ShadowLurker we came to a castle the guards let us through and we heard battle sounds. We were both perfectly aware of out duty to protect Lord Zalgo. So we panicked and ran to the throne room, we got there just in time to see Lord Zalgo kill the last of the angels that had attacked him. In the same breath we asked

"Lord Zalgo are you injured?!" he looked over at us and laughed loudly sitting back down on his throne he said

"Of course not! I'm fine…" as soon as he finished that sentence a swarm of angels blasted through the windows and ceiling there were thousands of them ShadowLurker and I stood back to back I drew my bow and arrows and he pulled his sword I aimed to fire but was too late the angel knocked into me sending me crashing through a window and falling down the hundreds of thousand miles to the ground I shut my eyes tears pressing against them _I'm so sorry Jack….I've failed you…I'm so sorry…_ I thought as my body fell my cloaked fluttering all around me in the wind as I neared the ground I heard cries of panic and despair a group of monsters had formed a ring and made a net out of dark magic with an intention of catching me in it. I shut my eyes and felt my body smack into the net. I opened my eyes and jumped up it took a few moments until I realized I was hovering in midair I looked behind me and saw two giant fire wings flapping powerfully _I CAN FLY?!...I"M SUCH AN IDIOT!_ I thought angrily and took off for the castle darting through the window I saw that more then half the angels were dead or badly injured I held out my hand and with a burst of pain and hatred I sent a large blast of fire flying out of my palm and take down more then a dozen angels. Then two big male angels grabbed me and doused me with water and tore off both my wings. I cried out in agony and collapsed darkness taking over my vision I shut my eyes slowly.

To be continued


End file.
